


Penryn

by churritoaleman



Category: Penryn & the End of Days - Susan Ee
Genre: Angst, F/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Raffe's POV
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/churritoaleman/pseuds/churritoaleman
Summary: Situado en el nido de San Francisco en World After. Sabemos la historia de Penryn, los pensamientos que afloraban en su cabeza y su pecho al encontrarse con Raffe, pero, ¿qué estuvo pensando él?
Relationships: Raphael "Raffe"/Penryn Young
Kudos: 2





	Penryn

Llevaba siguiéndole la pista a Beliel desde aquella noche en el Atalaya, cuando había conseguido llevarse mis alas, y aunque me habían colocado las suyas a cambio, seguía notando un vacío en los puntos donde mi cuerpo se unía a ellas.

Aunque le había dado caza y casi consigo arrancarle mis alas como había hecho él, se adelantó a mis movimientos y caí en su trampa. Cientos de langostas intentando acabar conmigo como lo hicieron con... Penryn.

Un suspiro tembloroso viene a continuación del pensamiento. Decido sacar todo eso de mi organismo, cuando acabe con Beliel tendré todo el tiempo del mundo para lamentarme.

Esta vez, en el nuevo nido, mi plan es completamente distinto. Le dejo creer que ha ganado, para él, yo no estoy aquí, ni siquiera le miro más de lo que miro a cualquier otro invitado. Sin embargo, le sigo la pista de lejos, él se mueve, yo me muevo, como un baile muy sutil.

Noto una mirada sobre mí y me tenso en el sitio ¿me han descubierto? Pero cuando me giro, solo me encuentro con una chica menuda mirándome desde su rígida postura. No es un ángel, eso lo descarto desde el momento en el que veo unas diminutas alas de hada totalmente ridículas.

Le hago un breve repaso, lleva el pelo por los hombros con plumas de pavo real y maquillaje excesivo por ojos y pómulos- pienso irónicamente que a los ángeles les gusta lo excesivo hasta en sus Hijas del Hombre- su delgado cuerpo está ligeramente recubierto por un vestido de seda. Solo es otra chica para mí hasta que miro directamente a sus ojos.

Siento como mi cuerpo se sacude en reconocimiento

Penryn.

Pero eso es imposible, la vi morir, yo cargué su cuerpo inerte hacia su familia.

_Ella está muerta._

¿Penryn?

Dejo de caminar y me quedo mirándola . ¿Podría ser posible? _¿Podría estar viva?_

Su pequeño rostro se contorsiona mientras se acerca a mí, con cada paso parece más angustiada. Quiero quitar esa mirada de sus ojos, tan desesperadamente que duele hasta respirar.

Pero entiendo, demasiado tarde, porqué me mira de ese modo. La chica está a un par de pasos de Uriel, dándole a éste una sensación de altura y luminosidad ridículas. A pesar de todo, tardo unos segundos en darme cuenta de la situación en la que estoy metido.

Antes de poder escabullirme y evadir el saludo a "su Excelencia", un grupo de ángeles se acercan para saludarle, encerrándome entre ellos. Todas mis salidas quedan selladas, ya ni siquiera distingo a Beliel entre la multitud.

Pero todo queda estático y silencioso cuando _la_ Hija del Hombre tropieza contra Uriel. No me tomo más de un segundo en salir de allí a toda prisa.

Aún en la distancia puedo ver la mirada de peligro de Uriel hacia _ella_. Pero cuando él vuelve a dirigirse a sus seguidores, mira alrededor bastante aliviada, como si no le hubiesen jurado silenciosamente la muerte.

Y entonces el reconocimiento vuelve a golpearme en el pecho.

Penryn.

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este pequeño... Algo hace ya seis años y por casualidades de la vida lo he vuelto a encontrar. No es tan terrible como cabría esperar y la verdad es que, aunque hace tiempo que no escribo o hablo sobre Penryn and The End of The Days me hace ilusión compartirlo para los nostálgicos o nuevos lectores de la saga.


End file.
